<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me How To Drink Sunlight by ireallyloveicecream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257721">Teach Me How To Drink Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyloveicecream/pseuds/ireallyloveicecream'>ireallyloveicecream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Aina is third wheel of the year, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I listened to so much Kpop writing this, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Esteem Issues, drunken blowjobs, i honestly don't know what i'm doing, liquid courage is the best wingman, no beta the beta is red velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyloveicecream/pseuds/ireallyloveicecream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio knows having little things to own means having little to be scared of losing.</p><p>This routine, with Galo close to him everyday. It’s beyond what he has ever kept, too good for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach Me How To Drink Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted this to be as short as possible and it still came out 9k. goddammit. </p><p>anyways hello welcome to another supremely original fic where galo and lio get together, inspired by none other than my own drunk shenanigans (but this is a lot nicer and happier) </p><p>also this is my first time with a fic with dicks pls be gentle</p><p>I want to say a special sorry to belvie (and suz) I was gonna make my first nsfw fic a davekat fic but that got taken over p soon but I hope you watch promare sometime in the future and get to appreciate this too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Being a firefighter(and being Galo himself), he's gone through a lot of high stakes shit, which are pretty good sources of stories to entertain people and fill conversations. And at the top of all the wild accounts should be none other than the Parnassus incident. After all, he <em>had </em>been one of the two main people to steer the whole Earth away from total planet destruction. Those kind of first hand memories is supposed to be the sort he wears like a pristine woven crown, readily unravelled whenever someone wants a tale to listen.</p><p class="p1">But, as the days age by he forgets. The technicality of it all becomes one long blur in his mind, like dark purple swathes of clouds passing through his fingers. Only a few moments keep their detail, vivid and lightning bright.</p><p class="p1">Some of them are of Kray opening his eyes.</p><p class="p1">The sight was burnt into him, those twin red coals that bore nothing but hateful fires. To feel that sorely on him, when all he wanted to do was make him happy was... not nice. </p><p class="p1">Anyway, he tries to not think about it too much. There are other pieces of memories that he retains after all. </p><p class="p1">“Lio.”</p><p class="p1">The other man looks up from the desk. Their eyes lock, and the memories come back again; the cave, his anguished black fires, their surefire grins keeping hold on each other as they fuse into a giant intergalactic mech. Galo could see all those memories reflected in those gem shard eyes, catching and holding light like twisting jewels. It’s beautiful, electric, and Galo could never overcome the wash of panic that yawns over when he sees them. How is anyone allowed to have eyes like that?</p><p class="p1">“What?” Lio calls back.</p><p class="p1">Oh shit right. He had a motive to achieve here. He grasps it before Lio’s attention can chase it out.</p><p class="p1">“We’re ordering lunch now,” he tries to steady his voice. “From that pizza shop downtown. What do you want?”</p><p class="p1">Lio shrugs. “No, I’m fine. You all go ahead.”</p><p class="p1">Galo’s eyes widen. “You packed your own lunch?”</p><p class="p1">There’s a faltering silence between. “Yes.”</p><p class="p1">“No you didn’t.”</p><p class="p1">A flash of surprise flitted across Lio's face. “Well, I’m fine either way. Don’t worry for me.”</p><p class="p1">“Right, I’ll get you a margherita. It's their special!”</p><p class="p1">“I said I’m <em>fine</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ve been working here for over what, six hours now? And I haven’t seen you eat anything! Come on, my treat.” Galo gives him a beam. Usually that works, one way or another.</p><p class="p1">And it did. Lio’s expression unknots by just a bit, looking almost petulant. “Your hospitality and the extra space is more than enough already. I’m fine.”</p><p class="p1">“Nananana, can’t hear you!” Galo yells louder than needed, tearing himself from Lio’s stare and storms out.</p><p class="p1">Before the door shuts behind him, he hears the ghost of a harsh exhale.</p><p class="p1">Then the gap closes with a click and Galo is back out in the empty hallway. The air around is static enough for dust to dance, glowing under the sun’s spotlight beams.</p><p class="p1">With a sharp pang Galo realises he misses Lio. He misses their bond, the way their lives had collide and entwined and burst like some kind of cosmic phenomenon (which kind of did). When they had more than just muttering half-hearted greetings, when their words had parry and strike and everything in between that made Galo’s pull to Lio so intoxicating. But now when all the adrenaline thrill had worn off and the administrative work rolls in Lio is gone, shuttered himself in the turbulent political terrain of letting the Burnish assimilate back into civilisation.</p><p class="p1">And it looks turbulent indeed. Day and night Galo would pop into the small office room Lio had made for himself and see precarious stacks of paper towering around, his eyes only at the blue glare of a tablet Lucia had borrowed him and nowhere else, not even a spare glance upwards. Every passing day would take a little more out of him, sleepless shadows around his eyes darkening and his immaculate pose more haggard.</p><p class="p1">Physically, it was only a door that separates them. But to Galo it feels like being on the other end of a great chasm.</p><p class="p1">He guess it could’ve been worse. He should be lucky that Lio decides to cave into Ignis’s offer to take the spare room after all. He could’ve spent those days in the small Burnish compartments they’ve built around, but, well, racist, loud bastards aren’t good background music for focus. Gueira and Meis are taking care of that, and those kind of people wouldn’t gravitate to a government-issued building full of mechs armed to the teeth with freezing bullets.</p><p class="p1">They sure would need a bit of some chill, though.</p><p class="p1">As he wanders back to the lounge room he thinks of ways to get Lio’s attention other than lunch orders. You know, like how a dog would. The whole of Burning Rescue 03 jokes about it. It’s pathetic, but the childlike want in him to see Lio smile supersedes everything else supremely.</p><p class="p1">He thinks of Lio working hard now, determination writ in his brows, trying to straighten the crooked law that was Kray's legacy.</p><p class="p1">What would it take to him snap of it? He wonders, wonders, wonders.</p><p class="p1">An idea comes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Galo,” Lio says flatly. “Where’s the tablet.”</p><p class="p1">It’s two days later. He’s sitting by his small desk, thin porcelain hands empty, eyes laser hot as they glare at Galo.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t know,” Galo says. The smile on his face is really killing the alibi, but he can't help it. “Lucia probably took it. Why don’t you go talk to her?”</p><p class="p1">Lio sighs greatly and gets back up. Galo braces for a sharp retort, but nothing comes. The man slips out of the door quietly, polite and calm as the perfect guest he is.</p><p class="p1">Galo swallows the sting in his chest and follow him out, back to the lounge room. There Lucia waits on her computer desk, a devious grin on her lips.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, hotshot. Welcome to the common room. First time here, I reckon?”</p><p class="p1">“Sorry, but can I please borrow that tablet for a while longer?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure, if you promise you’ll come with us on next Friday night.”</p><p class="p1">“Friday night?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes. Or have you forgotten the concept of time there?” There was expectant silence, but again Lio doesn’t answer, a statue of ice. Lucia groans, all good pretence out like a candle blown.</p><p class="p1">“God, Galo’s right. You need the fun.” Lucia shoves Lio back the tablet. “Here. Meet us at the garage at seven next friday. You’ve been working nonstop for two weeks now, you can definitely take two hours off.”</p><p class="p1">Lio takes his tablet back gingerly, weighing things in his mind. Galo swallows hard.</p><p class="p1">Then he looks back up, resolution bright. “Alright. I can make it.”</p><p class="p1">The unusually taut tension in Galo's chest dissipates. "NICE!” He pumps his fist in the air. “We’re going to have one hell of a time, Lio!”</p><p class="p1">“Well, I can’t afford to get drunk,” Lio says.</p><p class="p1">“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Galo huffs. “We take turns treating everyone. This week it’s Varys. Plus, I don’t think your tolerance is that high.”</p><p class="p1">Lio’s brow cocks, the first crack of emotion Galo’s seen in a long time. “Is that a challenge?” He says.</p><p class="p1">It’s not even that invoking, but the eager heat of excitement curls alive, starved for a long time. Galo lets himself grin, leaning forward against his better logic. Up close Lio’s eyes are sharper, and Galo can see the little flecks of bright orange around the purple.</p><p class="p1">“You bet it is, Fotia,” He says lowly. Lio doesn’t step back, locking him in with a shadow of a smile.</p><p class="p1">In the distance that seems far off, Lucia scoffs.</p><p class="p1">“Oh my god, get a room, guys.”</p><p class="p1">Another kind of raging heat surges up his face, and like a bubble popped he retracts. Lio flinches back as well, scarlet tinging his cheeks</p><p class="p1">“W-Well,” Galo pushes the words out, trying his best to ignore the spectacular cartwheel roll Lucia did with her eyes. “I’ll see you there, then.”</p><p class="p1">“Right,” Lio says briskly, and storms out of the room.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Lio has a problem.</p><p class="p1">Correction. He has a lot of problems. Most of them are chained to each other, intricate interloping locks of barbed laws formed from scared politicians. But no lock is a lock without a key, or a good blowtorch and a saw to take it off. And Lio can figure that part out, if he gave his full attention to it.</p><p class="p1">And that ties to the centre problem. That he can't. Fucking. Focus. </p><p class="p1">That was never an issue in the past. Not when his survival depended on it, anyway, to keep his surroundings free of danger. His background had prepped him for disaster, shaped his mind into a single golden arrow that will only carry him forward until he strikes the end. This should be no different, a fight for survival of his kind (or formerly of) but this time the arena was in cold court and the the weapons are made of words. If anything, he needs all the mental energy he can muster now.</p><p class="p1">So why can this ridiculous, half naked, rooster haired man come and mess that up?</p><p class="p1">He groans into his hands, folding his legs to his chest as he stares at his retrieved tablet. He really should’ve just borrowed some money from a willing bank and get himself something second hand. There would be no trap to fall into if he did. </p><p class="p1">Galo’s eager stare comes back, as tangible as a caress on his cheek. It wakes something tiny in him, scared but luminous, threatening to fill him with molten light.</p><p class="p1">Lio curls into his knees and smashes it down.</p><p class="p1">He couldn’t afford to have that now. Countless Burnish people were out there, weathering the harsh climate of hate, waiting for him to turn the tides so they could finally have roofs to go under. Galo had his own firefighting job to deal with as well, and… no, he’s just a friend. He just likes competition. A slobbering amount.</p><p class="p1">Plus, even if he did…</p><p class="p1"><em>Sure, </em>a dark voice curls in him, dripping venom. <em>Once he sees what you’re really made of. </em></p><p class="p1">Lio squeezes his eyes shut, forcing the truth of it sink into his skin. Galo’s a bright well of sunlight, and Lio… Lio isn’t built to take that. The insidious urge to destroy and his fight against it is the only thing Lio knows intimately. He couldn’t possibly imagine introducing that to anyone, let alone Galo.</p><p class="p1">He lets out as much as he can into a sigh, and straightens back up. Looks at the clock, watches it tick away the afternoon. Grabbing whatever scraps of focus remaining, he opens one of his emails from one of the Burnish lawyers and starts reading.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Galo hadn’t entered Lio’s office since Lucia’s invitation. The rest of the group took turns going in to offer lunch to Lio, leaving Galo sitting on the couch watching the clock, played some card games with Varys, had some fun being Lucia’s guinea pig, then back to looking at the clock.</p><p class="p1">On Tuesday evening when he snapped up from a doze, everyone was gone. A Burning Rescue jacket was draped over him. He tries not to think too much on who left it.</p><p class="p1">Wednesday morning, Remi spoke up. “Don’t you have anything better to do than watch the time, rookie?”</p><p class="p1">It’s been one long year since he had entered Burning Rescue, but Galo has a feeling that’s one of those nicknames that’s going to stick. “Nope!”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, he’s content just waiting for the time he can sweep his princess to Drunkland,” Varys says.</p><p class="p1">“That sounds weird,” offers Galo.</p><p class="p1">Varys shrugs. “You know what I mean.”</p><p class="p1">Aina sighs. “You should really go find something to do.”</p><p class="p1">"What for? Firefighting's all I need!" </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, sure," Lucia says. "So you're going to just keep drinking your own spit on the couch for the next six days." </p><p class="p1">"So you <em>can </em>calculate when the next fire is." Remi raises an eyebrow. </p><p class="p1">"I would say don't be ridiculous, but you kiss alligators, so never mind lil' ol' me." Lucia sighs, ignoring Remi's glare. "If I knew when fires would happen, I would be ballin' in Kray's bail money right now. I'm just pullin' statistics."  </p><p class="p1">Galo on the other hand, is incredulous. "Six days to the next fire!?"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, duh. That's the <em>average</em>." Lucia wags her gloved finger. "What, do you want more pyromaniacs in this world again? To satisfy that burning soul?" </p><p class="p1">"What? No! Aw, what do I do now then?" </p><p class="p1">"This might sound crazy but," Aina does an extremely exaggerated shrug. "Find something other than firefighting." </p><p class="p1">Galo looks up at the ceiling. Varys chuckles. "Whoa, Aina, you've made Galo think."</p><p class="p1">Yeah, fine. He could find something else to do.</p><p class="p1">He goes on the internet, and not gonna lie, there is a lot of stuff humans can think of. Archery, knitting, extreme ironing (what?). But none of them really spike something exciting for him or his burning soul. As time goes by his interest on his screen frays, scatters to wonder at how he had come to like firefighting. Was it before, or after Kray’s recommendation?</p><p class="p1">A kind of sore pain pangs against him.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You're an eyesore. </em>
</p><p class="p1">His grip on his phone tightens as he tries to shun the thought away. It’s always like this, always so easy to find himself so helpless against those ghosts.</p><p class="p1">He sucks in a violent breath and gets up, walking into the spare office. As usual Lio doesn’t even grace him with acknowledgement, eyes stuck on his screen.</p><p class="p1">“I want to help,” Galo says loudly.</p><p class="p1">Lio snaps up. His eyes narrow, as if Galo had just declared he just shit his pants.</p><p class="p1">“For the millionth time, I’m fine.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but you could be even more fine,” Galo points out. “Come on, do you not trust me?”</p><p class="p1">The other took it like a whip crack, seizing up. “I do,” he says quickly. “Of course I do.”</p><p class="p1">Galo exhales then. “Then give me some work. That’s a lot for one person.”</p><p class="p1">Lio looks back to the mountainous territory around him, having the audacity to look surprised. His gaze softens.</p><p class="p1">“I really appreciate your offer, Galo,” He says gently. “But I’m fine alone. I really am.”</p><p class="p1">Well. He saw this coming either way. It doesn’t numb the sinking of his heart.</p><p class="p1">But his mama never raised a quitter.</p><p class="p1">“Fine,” Galo says. He turns around, storms out, grabs a couple of magazines from his locker, and goes back into the spare office. This time Lio looks up automatically. He feels his gaze on him as he finds a comfy corner of the room and plops down, straightening his magazines and starts reading.</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing?”</p><p class="p1">Galo keeps his eyes on the pictures. “Keeping you company, duh.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t you have more important things to do?”</p><p class="p1">“This is the most important thing to do.”</p><p class="p1">There’s a stretch of silence. Galo peeps from his magazines and finds Lio still watching him. Galo can't make out what exactly his expression is, but it's soft, like coming into an embrace after a long day.   </p><p class="p1">Kray’s never looked at him like that before.</p><p class="p1">Galo forces his eyes to dart down, and try to focus on the words.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Days pass. Lio doesn’t know what’s happening. But he does know having little things to own means little to be scared of losing.</p><p class="p1">This routine, with Galo beside him the whole day. It’s beyond what he has ever kept, too good for him.</p><p class="p1">He knows if he holds on to this it won’t end well. There would be a day where Galo gets sick of him and stops coming. It would be inevitable, and Lio should kick him out before that could break him. </p><p class="p1">And yet, every morning his eyes linger on the door. Like a moth waiting for a flame to rise. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Galo barges into the spare office on Tuesday morning, Lio isn't there. It's a novel concept, but Galo tells himself it happens sometimes. Maybe Lio just got stuck in traffic. Or maybe he let himself sleep in, for once. Yeah, that could definitely happen. He lets the last thought assure him as he sits in his usual corner, starting his daily explore his magazines again. </p><p class="p1">A few minutes later loud sounds muffle through the door. He perks up, just in time for the door to open, releasing shouts in crystal clarity. </p><p class="p1">"Lio, go to a doctor!" comes Ignis's voice. </p><p class="p1">"With all due respect I'm fine, sir," Lio bites back, voice raw on the edges. There's a splatter of fresh bruises on his pale skin, red mars on smooth white. A dried trail of blood weeps from his nostril. Galo's heart stops. He stands, magazine forgotten. </p><p class="p1">"What happened?" </p><p class="p1">Lio's jewel eyes snap to him. </p><p class="p1">"Nothing. I just fell." </p><p class="p1">Galo observes the bruises again, scattered across his jaw and cheeks like pebbles along a river, too big and too close together to be anything from falling. In fact he knows them well, the same ones that he sports after being in a fistfight. Realisation comes like a cold bucket. </p><p class="p1">"People were being assholes again, weren't they?" Galo growled. </p><p class="p1">Lio's expression hardens. "It's really none of your business."</p><p class="p1">"Of course it is! They have no right hurting you!" </p><p class="p1">"Galo, it wouldn't stop just because you punch more people." </p><p class="p1">It probably wouldn't. But he knows he made a promise, perched on the metal cliff of Parnassus as he watched golden rays of daybreak gild the strands of Lio's hair. "Watch me!" He seethes, storming towards out of the door. "Tell me who they are, Lio, I'll snuff out their fires!" </p><p class="p1">A hand grabs his wrist, firm and steadfast, and he jerks backwards.</p><p class="p1">Galo grits. "Lio, those people--" </p><p class="p1">He spins around to face him, and did not expect to see Lio's guard to fall, revealing his brows furrowed, eyes wide and haunted. Galo has spent his days seeing Lio with a leader's face, held like unwavering steel, grown to love it and secretly hope that was how Lio felt on the inside too. This doesn't suit him at all. </p><p class="p1">"Galo," Lio says, soft but urgent."If you go out now, you'll cause more hate. It'll be more reason for them to hurt us. Please don't make it worse than it already is. Just... this once." </p><p class="p1">Galo swallows hard, feeling his vow and Lio's words warring in his mind. "So you're telling me to just let them leave?"  </p><p class="p1">"Well, I did a little bit of self defence myself. They'll know not to mess with me anymore."</p><p class="p1">"What? How many were there? Are they in the hospital?" </p><p class="p1">"Wherever they are, there's police around to make sure all three of them stay there." </p><p class="p1"><em>Three? </em>Galo's jaw swung open. "You fought all three of them by yourself? That's crazy! You're badass as hell!"</p><p class="p1">A small smile widens tentatively. "I've been through worse." </p><p class="p1">Oh, right. Of course he has, more than Galo will ever dare to experience, and still he never yields to anything. But there's a new voice in him now, still screaming, <em>what if the next fight had ten people, what if he can't keep up. What if, what if. </em></p><p class="p1">Galo forces himself to smile back. "I know." </p><p class="p1">Lio's brow cocks, then to Galo's surprise he lets out a breathy chuckle, deep and melodic. "Galo, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm not as fragile as I look, trust me." </p><p class="p1">He looks away, to the hand clasped around his wrist. "Of course I know that." He tries to sound confident. "If you ever spar with me though, you better watch out." </p><p class="p1">Lio laughs again, and it's so unfair how calm he is right now. "We'll see, Thymos. Maybe I'll see you in the hospital too." </p><p class="p1">"Hey!" </p><p class="p1"> Lio doesn't reply, only losing his smile as he releases Galo. He doesn't miss how his fingers skate his skin, dandelion light, before they leave, eagerly replaced by cold air. </p><p class="p1">"Alright, now leave me to work. I have a lot of emails today." </p><p class="p1">He watches him go back to his makeshift desk, draping the issued firefighter jacket over the chair and sits down, resuming work as if getting beaten up was just a bygone memory.</p><p class="p1">And Galo knew that this wouldn't be the last time it'll happen. One day Lio would come in bloodied and bruised, acting as if nothing happened all over again, and Galo would only be able to just stand and look, helpless as he himself splinters. </p><p class="p1"><em>It's not you that's fragile, </em>Galo realises. <em>It's me. </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">On the next Friday night, Galo goes out early and waits for Lio.</p><p class="p1">Everyone’s bikes and cars are already growling off to the bar, leaving him leaning against his own motorcycle, eyes on the spare office door.</p><p class="p1">It opens at seven o’ clock sharp, revealing Lio and a tight shirt that covered half his neck, covering the purpled bruises and framing his slender figure. Galo’s heart stretches like an old wooden board.</p><p class="p1">“They’re gone?” Lio asks as he approaches.</p><p class="p1">“Yeap,” he offers his spare bike helmet. “Just waiting for you.”</p><p class="p1">Lio gives him that look again, that Galo didn’t know how to decipher. Fond? Irritated? “I was going to ask Meis and Geuira to bring me there.”</p><p class="p1">“Nah, give them a break,” Galo swats his hand in the air. “Plus, they won’t know the bar.”</p><p class="p1">“…Alright.” Lio gestures to the bike. “Go on, then.”</p><p class="p1">Galo does, mounting himself at front. Lio follows after, pressing against him looping his arms around his back, spreading treacherous white hot ribbons through his arms, chest, and right down south.</p><p class="p1">Galo sucks a deep breath, and takes off.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Galo is lying. Meis and Gueira would totally know this bar.</p><p class="p1">There’s a steampunk theme going on. It's subtly hinted every corner of the room, in the copper lining and little parachutes on the vintage tungsten lights that dangle from the ceiling, which was painted to look like roaming skies.</p><p class="p1">And of course, there’s fire. Metres of it, snaked around the walls and bar, licking against its cage of glass. Lio watches its restless orange flames, feeling oddly hollow. </p><p class="p1">If only he had his promare with him when those three people dragged him into an alley. It would've just been a matter of seconds to ward them off, instead coming out battered like a wimp, needing the fucking police to help him out of the situation and without the promare to heal him instantly.</p><p class="p1">He guess it could've been worse. Could've been the one coming out with broken bones instead of his attackers. But the look on Galo's face when he saw him walk in was already punishment enough, and Lio has spent days trying to convince himself that Galo just cared about everyone like that. </p><p class="p1">Speaking of which. “Cool, isn’t it?” Galo says, snapping him out of his thoughts. </p><p class="p1">“It’s nice,” He answers honestly, looking around again. “Doesn’t look like the kind of bar a bunch of firefighters would go to.”</p><p class="p1">Galo laughs, about to speak when an old man comes up. There were more Burnish scars since they’ve last met, but Lio still recognises his face immediately. “Mr. DeVere?”</p><p class="p1">They return his surprised glance, reaching out a hand. “Mr. Fotia! Fancy seeing you out in the wild!”</p><p class="p1">Lio shakes it, his mind going blank. “What are you doing here?”</p><p class="p1">Mr. DeVere smiles brightly. “Remember when you help lift the ban for retail last week? I didn’t know how much longer I was going to live, so I jumped on the opportunity to make my dreams come true.” He spreads his arms wide with a chuckle. “Welcome to my bar.”</p><p class="p1">It feels like his lungs are refuse to work, too busy being clutched on the revelation, but he manages words out of politeness’s sake.</p><p class="p1">“I’m really happy for you, Mr. DeVere. More than I can say.”</p><p class="p1">“And I’m eternally indebted to you for it,” Mr. DeVere’s eyes crinkle to crescent moons, turning to Galo. “And this fine man right here. I’ve heard so many tales of you two. Come, all drinks are on me.”</p><p class="p1">With another fatherly pat on his shoulder he’s off, joining his staff to treat the customers, which are coming in a steady flow. None of them bear fear, or the liquid hate. Only curious eyes for what the bar has to offer, an ocean away from the firestorm glares his attackers had when they pummelled him to the ground. </p><p class="p1">Another soft, warm hand settles on his shoulder, startling him back out.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s go,” Galo murmurs.</p><p class="p1">Lio doesn’t listen. He turns around, looking up to peer at Galo’s deep sea eyes. There’s a triumphant smile on that face. Lio wants to smack it off his cheeks, drink it into his lips.</p><p class="p1">“Did you know this?” He asks.</p><p class="p1">“Duh!” That smile brightens. “We don’t usually come here, but when I found it I thought you’d appreciate seeing your hard work paid off.”</p><p class="p1">The dull ache from his bruises fall away. The spellbound feeling intensifies, holding him reverently to the clouds, weightless like a dream. He wants to do the same to Galo, and so much more. Instead all that comes out is a measly “Thank you.”</p><p class="p1">Somehow seemed to satisfy him. Galo cocks his head to an ambiguous direction. “Come on, the rest of them are waiting.”</p><p class="p1">Lio barely follows him to a table at the corner of the pub, where the rest of Burning Rescue awaits, full of watchful eyes and wry smiles.</p><p class="p1">“Did you tell him?” Lucia calls.</p><p class="p1">“Yeap!” he says. “Also, free drinks for all thanks to Lio!” </p><p class="p1">Everyone whoops, reaching forward to hug Lio or smack him on the back. The giggly feeling in him persists, telling him if he could close his eyes right there and he would die happy. </p><p class="p1"><em>This feeling will fade, </em>he chides himself. <em>It’ll be gone, and tomorrow you'll have a clear mind to keep working again. </em></p><p class="p1">Somehow it’s not reassuring at all.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They chatter into the night. Galo tries to loop Lio into the conversation, and he could see the rest of his team tries the same. He doesn’t give in, keeping himself at the far edge of the table in the same statue silence, but this time with a smile on his lips. Baby steps, Galo supposes.</p><p class="p1">Then comes the drinking competition. </p><p class="p1">Galo had expected it to end after four shots from himself, and that was his optimism speaking. He hasn’t drank for years now other than celebratory flutes of champagne, and drunkenness was a mystical boundary he had never crossed. That should’ve brought his alcohol tolerance to a child’s.</p><p class="p1">He had thought Lio was the same, being on the run and consuming only for survival. He didn’t seem like the kind that would depend on alcohol for happiness either. Or anything for happiness, really.</p><p class="p1">But it’s twenty shots in, and he’s only started feeling dizzy.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t understand,” he says out loud, eyes impossibly hooked on Lio’s. They look back at him across their sea of shot glasses, conveying equal amount of confusion. Had the owner diluted them?</p><p class="p1">“You drank them all in five minutes.” Aina sips of her cocktail. “Give yourself an hour.”</p><p class="p1">"And a call to the funeral," Lucia adds, eyes stuck on her phone. "Because there probably isn't much of your liver anymore." </p><p class="p1">At the other end of the table Varys gets up. “Alright, it’s been a fun night people. I’m gonna head home now.”</p><p class="p1">The words jump over Galo’s head like careless little sheep. <em>Home.</em> A painfully cold realisation dawns on him. “I can’t drive anymore,” Galo says to himself, then looks at Lio. “Can you drive a bike?”</p><p class="p1">There’s a beat of time before Lio blinks, then answers. “No.”</p><p class="p1">Galo throws back in a wail. “How are we going to get home?”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, it’s idiot o’ clock.” Aina downs her cocktail and gets up with an elegant burp. “Come on, you two. I brought my car this time.”</p><p class="p1">“But my bike,” Galo whines again.</p><p class="p1">“We’ll come back for it, don’t worry. You’re the owner’s favourite customer now. Or, less favourite, since you two downed forty shots for free, dunno. Either way, your bike will be fine, come on.” She grabs Lio by his arm and next Galo’s. It’s a harsh tug, and he feels like his body jerked out from his soul.</p><p class="p1">The next few minutes pass by in a blur of sensations, from the dim firelight of the bar to the biting air of the outside night. Galo’s world starts spinning on an unstable leg, turning and tilting and flipping like a globe toy gone rampant, veiled by static fog that threatened to swallow him into darkness. He wants light, something to burn it away.</p><p class="p1">“Lio,” he hears himself say.</p><p class="p1">“‘M here.” A familiar voice calls. Galo gathers his remnants of strength and reaches forward, to the source. His hands meet something cold, but the texture of skin is unmistakable. Without hesitation he wraps his hands around it.</p><p class="p1">It moves and parts into five. Galo realises they’re fingers, smooth and ghosting as they rearrange to entwine together. A delirious jolt crackles through his skin, but still not enough to snap him out of this carousel vision.</p><p class="p1">So he does what he would in a wild ride; he hangs tight, holds on.</p><p class="p1">He registers Aina scoffing fondly, muffled from the viscous honey murk of his mind. “You two are so cute.”</p><p class="p1">There's the rubbery sound of a car door opening. A rough hand shoves him from the back, and he squawks indignantly, tugging Lio’s hand forward in with him as he stumbles into the black embrace. Some shuffling ensues, and the door is behind them now, closing and locking them in pitch darkness. This all looks a lot like a kidnapping situation.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t wanna die,” Galo mumbles.</p><p class="p1">“No,” Lio murmurs back, squeezing their hands again. “You won’t die.”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t know that.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t want you to.”</p><p class="p1">That was a stupid answer, but deep inside his body hums in satisfaction of it.</p><p class="p1">“Okay,” he says.</p><p class="p1">Another car door opens, and Aina slips into the seat in front of them. “Alright Lio, do you want me to drop your place or Galo’s?”</p><p class="p1">If Lio said anything, Galo doesn’t hear it. But he does feel another hand reaching over, wrapping around his torso, and the heat of cheeks pressing against his chest.</p><p class="p1">Aina laughs. “Galo’s it is then.”</p><p class="p1">Around him the car roars to life and jerks as it starts moving. The rest was a drift of twist and turns he could barely keep track of, overshadowed by the incandescence of Lio’s body against his, and his hand carding through soft blond hair.</p><p class="p1">After a while the car jolts to a stop. The door opens, revealing light, and Galo feels himself getting hauled out.</p><p class="p1">Aina grunts. “Come on, work with me. Or I’ll leave you two cuddling on the concrete.”</p><p class="p1">With the state he's in Galo certainly doesn't mind sleeping on goddamn lava, but the man warm in his arms is another thing. He doesn’t want him to go through that kind of pain of sleeping on the floor.</p><p class="p1">Not again.</p><p class="p1">That shot some cold, sobering steel bullet in him. Galo grunts and gently untangles himself from Lio, sliding off the leather seat and onto real ground. He then turns back, trying to find the rest of Lio’s body, some centre of balance from it and heaves him out of the car.</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine,” Lio mumbles. “I’m fine.”</p><p class="p1">“No you’re not,” Those words leave Galo from a dark place, buried under fibbed optimism. “Stop saying that.”</p><p class="p1">The rest of the journey feels like a blur; entering the elevator and waiting for it to lift to his floor, all with Lio slung over his shoulders, warmth shared between their still entwined fingers from their other hand.</p><p class="p1">A part of him knows there should be a chance of celebration at this; this feeling of him pressing up so close, that Galo might squeal and wrap him up and never let go. But he doesn’t know if Lio likes this as much as he does, and the world around him is still tipping precariously, demanding more of his attention. For now he’ll just be glad Lio isn’t sleeping on concrete.</p><p class="p1">After the elevator door opens and a few attempts at wrong doors, Galo manages to jab his key into the right lock the right way and he twists. The door swings open and he stumbles through, Lio in his wake.</p><p class="p1">“You boys will be alright in there?” Aina calls from behind.</p><p class="p1">“Yup!” He practically screams as he flicks the nearest light source open, a rotting lamp he had inherited from the previous apartment owner. “Thank you Ainaaaaaaa. You're the best!”</p><p class="p1">“Jeez, alright. See you tomorrow.” There was a paused second. “Or, day after.”</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t decipher that. What matters is that the door closes behind them, and Galo is alone with Lio, in that circle of lamplight.</p><p class="p1">He turns back around to face him, and he realises dimly that Lio hasn’t been here before. Tonight is just a huge chain reaction of first timers, in the worst way possible.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” he says. “Do you want some cold water or something?”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” Lio murmurs back, leaning against the whole of him. “You.”</p><p class="p1">Oh dear lord. This is getting very, very hard, emotionally and literally, and all Galo wants to do is oblige, push him to the nearest wall and kiss him hard. But they’re both muddled by alcohol, and every decently schooled kid knows alcohol is not good for the mind. For all Galo knew, Lio could be just hallucinating about his celebrity crush, or something. Do Burnishes have celebrity things?</p><p class="p1">“Alright,” He swallows hard and says gently. “Let’s just get you to bed.”</p><p class="p1">He starts leaning towards his bedroom when a sharp set of fingers grab his jaw and turns it back around. Low-lidded eyes stare back at him, kaleidoscopic in its allure. He only has a second to admire before the fingers tug him back down, bringing his lips to Lio’s.</p><p class="p1">Time stops. He feels suspended in space, inhaling the sun, nebular and fiery as it fills him up. It washes down him, chasing the restraint away and oh god oh fuck wait wait waaaait.</p><p class="p1">With no small effort Galo wrenches himself back. Lio topples forward, surprised and then anguished, twisting Galo’s heart in steel permanence.</p><p class="p1">“Lio, you’re drunk—“</p><p class="p1">"Do you want this?" Lio demanded, knives against the fog in his mind.</p><p class="p1">"Yes," Galo breathes. For so long, so much--</p><p class="p1">“Then shut up before I regret this,” He growls, bringing their faces together again.</p><p class="p1">Regret? What does he mean by regret? Was he going to leave, like Kray did?</p><p class="p1">Lio suddenly retracts, looking struck. Galo realises he’s spoken out loud.</p><p class="p1">“No,” he had said, pained. “No, no, no, not like that Galo. I’m not going to leave.”</p><p class="p1">Then he’s back on Galo again, pressing fleeting kisses on his neck. "'m sorry," He hears Lio say.</p><p class="p1">A wave of something akin to desperation rises. Galo lets out a little whimper as the last of his restraint wash away, pulling Lio close and dear.</p><p class="p1">Lio responds in kind, pressing every hot inch of their bodies closer, until it feels like they could fuse if it weren’t for the stubborn barrier of clothes.</p><p class="p1">A cool hand penetrates that, sliding up behind his shirt and skating over the his abdomen.</p><p class="p1">“God, Galo,” A warm breath tickles his ear. “You’re so fucking hot.” There's a puff of hot breath by his ear, and teeth snaps around his earlobe. A foreign, weak sound escapes Galo’s throat. Lio keeps nibbling at his skin lightly, kneading the thick lava in the pit of his stomach. His own fingers go everywhere, awkward and hungry but careful to avoid purple spots. The little knot at the base of Lio’s neck, the curve of his sides, the glorious asscheeks.</p><p class="p1">He gives them a tentative squeeze, and for a snap Lio stops what he’s doing, pulling back with a delicate gasp. A reverent, feral thing awakens in Galo. He holds on to that noise, squeezing the beautiful asscheeks more as he dips his head to suck kisses onto the broad skin under Lio’s neck, trying to give back the infinite heat that this small man had gifted him with.</p><p class="p1">Something shifts his centre of balance. He realises it’s Lio’s body, slowly guiding him backwards, towards something. </p><p class="p1">He doesn’t let that stop his conquest, letting the kisses trail downwards, tugging down the high collar to suck on more areas, places where the bruises now a faded violet. Galo's heel hit something hard and he falls back, onto the familiar ratty couch he had only ever used to watch television. Not that he’s planning to do that now.</p><p class="p1">He pulls back to look at Lio straddling him, dreamy sunset eyes under long fans of lashes, hands both under his shirt. He grabs the wrists and puts them to the side gently, needing the space to bend down and pull Lio’s tight black shirt over his abdomen and start kissing there. Another small gasp comes, an unexpected catalyst for another explosion in his head.</p><p class="p1">“You’re amazing, Lio,” He murmurs. “So amazing.”</p><p class="p1">There’s a long moan. “No,” Lio exhales shakily, as Galo starts going further and further down, pressing Lio backwards as he kisses the belly button and the area around. “No, I’m not.”</p><p class="p1">"Yes you are,” Galo murmurs. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p class="p1">He looks up to see Lio biting his lips, then the same sharp fingers grab Galo’s jaw again. Another light glints through purple eyes, razor-like.</p><p class="p1">“Am I?” He whispers hoarsely. “Are you sure?”</p><p class="p1">He thinks of the white flame of Kray again, how unwanted he had felt. How it burrowed a hole so deep no amount of tears could fill it up.</p><p class="p1">Then there’s Lio. Lio, this righteous, selfless, gorgeous man in front of him, crafted from the colours of dawn itself, looking at him like he was a diamond star he caught from the night sky with no intentions of letting go.</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Galo says honestly.</p><p class="p1">There’s a beat of silence, then he sees a wavering light in the other's eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Lio—“</p><p class="p1">“Hold still,” He says, husk and honey. Galo feels the words go under his skin, framing him in steel reins. So he holds still, his fingers frozen on Lio’s leather pants.</p><p class="p1">Lio grabs them and slowly guides it to his zipper. With Galo’s fingers he pinches the light black material, and slowly drags it down.</p><p class="p1">The primal part of him goes berserk. Galo wants to rip out of his grasp, tear the zip down himself and lean forward to devour whatever’s beneath. But Lio’s watching him, expectant, pinning him down along with his command. He can only watch, breath abate as the white fabric peek open, as gradual as watching the sun rise. </p><p class="p1">“Good boy,” Lio murmurs. That went straight to Galo’s own dick, now practically weeping in his own pants. He lets out a loud moan. A flash of surprise flits by Lio’s expression, before it curves into a smile. In a burst he rocks forward, the curves of his asscheeks brushing against the tent on his pants.</p><p class="p1">“You like it?” Lio says lowly. “You like it when I call you good boy?”</p><p class="p1">Galo nods, as vigorously as needed for Lio to know.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, Galo. You’re such a good boy. Too good for me.”</p><p class="p1"><em>No, </em>Galo wanted to cry, <em>You're the one who's too good. </em>But his tongue is locked shut, its key lost in thick pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Once the zip was fully down Lio's slim fingers let go of his trembling hands, leaving to wrap Galo’s forearm. “Go on,” Lio says gently. “You can do the rest.”</p><p class="p1">Yes fucking please. He reaches out and pulls Lio’s briefs down. His dick springs up, pink and leaking.</p><p class="p1">For a moment he could only look at it, savouring how pretty it looks, another perfect piece of Lio. Then he looks back up at him, waiting for his next command.</p><p class="p1">That seemed to please him further. “Touch it.”</p><p class="p1">He does, drawing one ghosting line along his dick with his finger, from his prostate to the dripping pink tip. Lio leans into him with a hot sound and Galo answers his request, wrapping his hands around it more firmly and starts pumping.</p><p class="p1">He’s never done this before, but there's literally nothing else he would do. After a few strokes he readjusts himself, bringing himself slightly further back so he could bend down and close his mouth over the tip.</p><p class="p1">The first thing is the Lio’s surprised moan, louder than anything else so far. Then salty bursts travel down his throat, making him groan further. Galo lets his tongue slather around the taut skin, teasing as the hand beneath him keeps going, up and down and up and down until he feels a slight swell rippling through.</p><p class="p1">Lio gasps. “Stop! Stop.”</p><p class="p1">He does, in such a sharp sudden he had to gasp himself, resurfacing from the ragged rhythm of breathing and the aching pain in his crotch.</p><p class="p1">Lio’s hands come down, porcelain smooth and tilts his chin back upwards. From below Galo looks at his partner, watches the yellow lamplight highlight his sharp features, wide eyes, the plume of red across his cheeks. He wants to frame it, cherish it forever, before tomorrow comes and it’ll be all gone.</p><p class="p1">“You’ve done so well,” Lio says breathlessly. “My good boy.”</p><p class="p1">Every atom in his body trills. Lio comes back down and kisses him, making Galo melt all over again. Everything is good, perfect. When Lio pulls back there’s a small smile on his face.</p><p class="p1">“It’s your turn.” He says, voice drenched saccharine. Before Galo could form a reply Lio retracts, shimmying downwards, hooking his fingers on his pants and underwear and pulls everything down. Finally, <em>finally, </em>his dick bounces free, balmy against the cold air around them. A flush creeps back onto his cheeks.</p><p class="p1">“So beautiful,” Lio murmurs, gaze stripping. Then without warning he leans down, pressing his tongue against the base of his prostate and drags it up.</p><p class="p1">Electric pleasure seizes his mind, and it’s taking everything for Galo not to scream at the top of his lungs. It’s good, so fucking good, why hasn’t this happened sooner. Before he can voice it out Lio stops at the tip, leaving a spider silk strand of saliva. Eyes bore into his, unravelling and spreading him bare.</p><p class="p1">“Lio,” Galo chokes out.</p><p class="p1">Lio opens his mouth and swallows his dick right back down, wrapping all of him in warm, wet heat. All with his eyes still on him.</p><p class="p1">A hoarse cry rips of out Galo’s dry throat. His fingers come up, weaving themselves into Lio’s hair, as the other comes and recedes like a rolling wave, pumping fires around his veins. God, everything is so good, so hot and wet and rising. He’s not going to last, not like this—</p><p class="p1">The warmth around him lifts, and he almost cries at the departure. But then Lio sits back, bringing his own cock to his and rubs them together.</p><p class="p1">A shivering sensation rattled him, as strange and violent as matchsticks from burning the same fire. Then Lio’s hand comes back up again, this time stroking the both of them together, and all traces of thoughts are gone.</p><p class="p1">“Oh god,” Galo says. <em>Yes, yes, yes—</em></p><p class="p1">He doesn’t last long like this, and soon he comes undone, running off the edge of his mind and rocketing into the clouds. In the distant corner of his consciousness he hears Lio moan as well. Something hot splatters on his chest. He doesn’t open his eyes, couldn’t find any more real colours. Instead he reaches out, finds the back of Lio’s neck and pulls it towards him, as he sinks into slumber.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Lio wakes up with a pounding headache.</p><p class="p1">Everything hurts, from the tip of his nails to the marrow of his bones. A nauseating swell hogs the passage in his throat, scaldingly dry.</p><p class="p1">He tries opening his eyes and sees unfamiliar colours, things that don’t belong in his cramped little bedroom in the Burnish settlement. Orange walls, scattered clothes on the floor, a mop with a stupid Matoi sign on it. Beside him a glowing window shows the afternoon sun, shining a bright square on the floor.</p><p class="p1">Then the memories from last night descend. From the bar to the car to the Galo’s apartment and hands and heat around him, vivid and striking, snapping him to clarity. He shrivels.</p><p class="p1">Of course. Of course his own stupid, desperate body had to grab at the first chance it gets, when Galo was just doing him a sign of goodwill. He had taken advantage of it to the lowest level possible, shattering whatever nice camaraderie he had held on for so long. </p><p class="p1">But…</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen. </em>
</p><p class="p1">He presses a hand against his chest, feels the wild gallop of his heart. Had he really meant it?</p><p class="p1">Of course not. They were drunk and stupid and impulsive. <em>He </em>was drunk and stupid and impulsive.</p><p class="p1">With another deep breath he cranes down, rewarded with another lance of pain. He’s on a bed now, wrapped in a thick green blanket. Under that his pants and shirt are nowhere to be seen, replaced with awfully oversized clothes with the words in bold upside down letters.</p><p class="p1">“I love pizza,” He croaks it out. </p><p class="p1">As if invoked the door creaks open quietly, and Galo comes in, delightfully half naked once again. As soon as he sees Lio his eyes widen, before tearing away to look at the bright sunlit square.</p><p class="p1">He remembers. He remembers last night as well.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” he says quickly, blushing furiously. “I, uh, put your clothes in laundry because… yeah. Hope you don’t mind. Also, morning.”</p><p class="p1">“Morning,” Lio barely replies.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want some water?”</p><p class="p1">He’s already taken enough from Galo, but the sandpaper in his throat doesn’t plan for him to stop. “Yeah,” he rasps. “That’d be great.”</p><p class="p1">“Alright,” He says quickly. “Be right back.”</p><p class="p1">And with that he vanishes. There’s the sound of feet trampling, then a tap being opened. Soon Galo returns, a glass of water in hand. He walks across the room and sits beside Lio, close enough for him to find himself lost in the treasure hunt of his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Galo hands him the cup.Lio takes it into his hands, and devours it, gulp by gulp. It rushes through his throat like a miracle, and he almost moans.</p><p class="p1">When he’s done Galo is staring at him again, looking so fucking besotted it tangles Lio's insides.</p><p class="p1">He hands him the empty cup, trying to push the feeling off. “Thanks.” He says simply.</p><p class="p1">Galo takes it, but instead of getting up he sets it on the drawer beside, and turns back to look at him.</p><p class="p1">Oh.</p><p class="p1">Lio's insides heat up, under Galo's searching eyes. The silence around start feeling pressuring as well, threatening to press Lio down until something squeezes out.</p><p class="p1">“So about last—“</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry—“</p><p class="p1">Their words collide in one discordant jumble. Lio blinks, watching Galo stare back in surprise. He raises a hand.</p><p class="p1">“You first.” Ever the gentleman.</p><p class="p1">Lio takes a deep breath. No point in arguing.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry I took advantage of you.” He says. “I was drunk but… the things I did to you…they were unforgivable.” He shakes his head, shame curdling at the pit of his stomach. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="p1">There’s another stretch of silence. “What do you mean,” Galo asks quietly. “The things you did were unforgivable?”</p><p class="p1">Lio stares at him, then at the wooden tiles beneath. “Well, you don’t give blow jobs to people who never consented to it.”</p><p class="p1">“But I said yes,” Galo presses. His face is so determined, voice so even its unfair. “Okay, well that was us kind of drunk. But even now, I’d say yes.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh</em>. “Really?” he asks. “Because you like blow jobs or—“</p><p class="p1">“Because I like you.”</p><p class="p1">It's so honest, real like a swinging machete. Everything goes blank in Lio’s world. All other than the Galo's endless blue eyes, brilliant and shimmering under light.</p><p class="p1">“Really?” He asks hoarsely. </p><p class="p1">Galo nods.</p><p class="p1">Something cracks. The top of his throat starts burning. He bends forward, feeling hot tears shroud his vision.</p><p class="p1">Hands come forward, patient and warm, wrapping the curve of his shoulders and past as he pulls him into the crook of his neck.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, uh, it's okay,” Galo coos. “I got you.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t understand,” Lio warbles. “I’m not… I’m not who you think I am.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re Lio Fotia, aren’t you? That badass Burnish who’s saved the world. And got a man a bar.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’m great at saving lives. I’m not good at saving relationships.”</p><p class="p1">Galo scoffs. “What relationship? Us? But we were fine!”</p><p class="p1">Frustration bites through. “No, you don’t get it.” Lio almost growls. “I’m… I’m not like you. I don’t know how to do this. I'll ruin us.”</p><p class="p1">There’s a loaded pause in between, before Galo pulls back, brings a hand up to stroke Lio’s cheeks. His eyes harden.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I just like the way you are before you shut yourself in.”</p><p class="p1">“I can’t just go back to that,” Lio protests. “I have so many things—“</p><p class="p1">“I’m not talking about that. I know you’ve got a ton of things you have to do, and like, a bajillion people to save. But you don’t have to make yourself so lonely when you do it.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not alone. I have Gueira and Meis—“</p><p class="p1">“That’s not enough, Lio. I can see that. The whole of Burning Rescue can see that.” There’s an edge to his voice now, almost quivering. “I’m here to help. You can’t just keep on going and going by yourself. You’ll get tired, then you're going to burn out and collapse and then some bastard's going to come and hurt you and you're going to go to a hospital and then lea—”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Leave. </em>
</p><p class="p1">A choke breaks through Galo. Lio’s heart stops as he watches his eyes go shiny. Then it's Galo’s time to bury his face onto Lio’s neck, sniffing.</p><p class="p1">A piece of drunken memory flits into Lio's view, at him crumpling when Lio said something about regret.</p><p class="p1">“Galo,” he breathes sharply. “I’m sorry, I don’t—“</p><p class="p1">“No, it’s not your fault, okay?” He sniffs, squeezing him in. “It’s not your fault. Stop… stop putting everything on your shoulders. Let me help.”</p><p class="p1">Lio had been important before. But that was with reason. Galo never needed his protection or care. He just... wanted him to be alive. </p><p class="p1">Too many things trample over his mind, in confused stampedes, trying to let this odd thought sink in. He focuses on that energy to rub his hand on Galo back in soothing circles, hush lowly, anything to make the crying and the ache in his chest stop.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry," Galo muffles, and it’s so pained Lio feels his insides wrench.</p><p class="p1"><em>No, I'm sorry </em>hangs prepared at the tip of his tongue, but Lio knows it's not what they need right now.</p><p class="p1">There's an agonising stretch of silence, and Galo inhales harshly again. “I have nightmares about him sometimes." </p><p class="p1">Lio knew who he was talking about. There was no need to speak Kray's name to know. The dull, grey tone that came with it is enough. </p><p class="p1">He nods into Galo's shoulder, and he continues. "He was there again, wanting me gone. Then I come to the station and see you there, and it's less bad. But I'll get scared too, when I see you so distant, that it’ll be the day you move away or something to do your work because I’m too annoying. And then you’ll be gone, and… and…” </p><p class="p1">Those words wash over Lio like hungry ice. “Galo,” His eyes prickle again. “I just didn’t want to be too much.”</p><p class="p1">“You never were. So come back to me,” Galo urges. “I want you. And I think you want me. Can’t it just be that easy?”</p><p class="p1">I<em> wish, Thymos, </em>Lio thinks mournfully. But for once, he'll shuns that thought away and leans forward to kiss him. It’s chaste, <em>wonderful</em>, more than enough to confirm Galo’s suspicions. When he pulls back he can feel some vice in him loosening, drunk on relief. </p><p class="p1">“I do want you,” Lio confirms. “A lot. But I... I don’t think I’m easy.”</p><p class="p1">For Galo though, he could learn. </p><p class="p1">A sun flare breaks over Galo’s face, as he wipes away the tears. He brings his hands up to cup the back of Lio’s neck and thumps their foreheads together. “It’s okay. We can make it work.”</p><p class="p1">Lio smiles. It hurts like hell, in every way physically, but seeing Galo smile again makes everything else feel so insignificant.</p><p class="p1">The scared little light comes alive again, squirrelling out for a second try.</p><p class="p1">This time, Lio lets it in.</p><p class="p1">He’s about to lean in for another kiss when an growl breaks the silence, deep and feral. Lio looks down at his own stomach.</p><p class="p1">Galo grins. “Holy shit, what was that?”</p><p class="p1">“Shut up,” Lio grumbles, feeling his face heat. “I bet yours give nightmares.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah they would, if I don’t keep myself fed.” Galo winks. Even though his eyes are rimmed red he still looks sexy as hell. What the fuck. “Lucky for you, the bacon should just finish defrosting.”</p><p class="p1">“You freeze bacon?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s cheaper if you buy it in tonnes!”</p><p class="p1">Lio imagines a fridge crammed full of bacon, the most Galo thing one can eat other than pizza, and lets out a laugh. Galo grins with him, giving him that look again, too tender and soft for someone like him. </p><p class="p1">He gets up, grabbing one of Lio’s hand and yanks. Another burst of pain shoots up Lio’s spine, and he lets out a sharp sound. Galo’s eyes widen, bringing another hand behind the small of his back and gently helps him to his two feet. </p><p class="p1">“You okay?”</p><p class="p1">“No,” Lio groans. “I’m busy having a hangover. How are you fine?”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, I went through all the stages while you were busy sleeping. Now come on, no eating on the bed.”</p><p class="p1">“Really? I didn’t think you’d have rules around here.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course I have rules! What kind of firefighter do you think I am?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, if you’d have rules your room wouldn’t be a mess.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s an <em>organised </em>mess. I looked it up on the web. If it works, it’s not stupid.”</p><p class="p1">Lio laughs again, as they walk out of the room. “You’re so full of wisdom today, Thymos.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s 'cause you’re here to share your brain!”</p><p class="p1">“You do need some of it.”</p><p class="p1">The insult has no edge to it, and Lio takes comfort in the fact that Galo doesn’t overthink. They make their way into the kitchen, hand in hand as they waddle through the mess on the carpet like some whimsical couple crossing a river, bickering and bantering.</p><p class="p1">The fridge was not far from Lio’s imagination of a bacon archive in an apocalypse. Meanwhile Galo goes around the counter and makes some eggs on the pan, making them sizzle and behave so scrumptiously in a way Lio still doesn’t know. He watches them whiten from behind Galo’s shoulder, arms looped around that trunk of a waist. The window at the living room is open, blowing soft breezes in. </p><p class="p1">Galo's skin is warm. There's still a fuzzy feeling in Lio's chest. Everything is nice. </p><p class="p1">“I won’t leave you, Galo.” Lio murmurs again. “I don’t think I can.”</p><p class="p1">The body around him stiffens for a fraction of a second, then loosens to flip the eggs. </p><p class="p1">“It’s okay, Lio.” He hears him say. “I just hope you're happy.”</p><p class="p1">The tears threaten to rise again. He tightens himself around Galo. “You’re too good for me.”</p><p class="p1">Galo scoffs. “That is bullshit, and you know that.”</p><p class="p1"><em>I don’t, </em>Lio wants to say. But he leaves that for later, or hopefully never.</p><p class="p1">A familiar dark voice curls around the shell of his ear, whispering that this won’t last. That he’s not the person Galo needs for his demons, that they can't fix each other. That Galo will eventually see a crack in Lio that he can’t take, and they’ll go crumbling from there. But.</p><p class="p1">But.</p><p class="p1">Hope is a thing with talons.</p><p class="p1">It snatches the voice, and flies away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: alright boys it's emotion time get that sad playlist out<br/>also me: YOU GOT ME FEELING LIKE A PSYCHOOO PSYCHOOOOOO /INSERT INCOHERENT KOREAN BABBLE</p><p>anyways thank you for reading this! Constructive criticism or comments are beyond welcome, you have no idea how happy they make me &lt;333 </p><p>also guys check out extreme ironing. please I beg you it's going to change your life </p><p>ALSO. check me out on <a href="https://twitter.com/sorbette23">Twitter</a> for promare fan art! (And an upcoming wedding fic hehe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>